


If We Get Caught, I'm Blaming You

by andromedasgalaxy



Category: Father Brown (2013)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Reader-Insert, Sexual Tension, reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26047621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andromedasgalaxy/pseuds/andromedasgalaxy
Summary: After months apart, you finally get a chance to spend some quality time with the inspector, even if it's not all that long.Inspired by the prompt 'If we get caught I'm blaming you'.Cross posted on tumblr under thegildedquill.
Relationships: Inspector Sullivan (Father Brown)/Reader
Kudos: 11





	If We Get Caught, I'm Blaming You

“If we get caught, I’m blaming you,” the words escaped his lips in something akin to a huff that could have been easily mistaken for irritation to any onlooker. But you were too close to misread his emotions, with his arms pinning you against the drawers in his office, practically hovering over your waist, desperate to touch you, yet not quite willing to cross that final line. He was so close, the feel of his heated breath could be felt against your lips and you desperately wanted to move forwards once more, to feel his kiss once more. But that slight mischief in his gaze was too tempting to ignore; a far too rare sight that you intended to take full advantage of.

“We could always stop if you’d prefer,” you suggested softly, eyes wide with a playful innocence as you tilted your head just right, knowing the thought would only rile him up further.

With a growl of disapproval, and more than a hint of longing, the restraints were broken. Hands grasped your waist, hoisting you onto his desk with an almighty clattering as you desperately tried to move as many items out of your way as possible. Laughter was ready to spill from your lips as the usually so proper inspector ignored the mess you had both created, but before you could even make a sound, his lips were back on yours.

It was hot and heavy, with a rushed gasp for air before you were both back for more. His kiss was addictive, destroying any form of restraint you probably ought to have felt. But moments like this were too rare, and it had been so many months since he had moved to Kembleford, so many months since you had been forced to separate due to your jobs. But it was over now, you were finally there, with him, surprising him in his office of all things, in the middle of the work day, and oh, how the surprise was worth it.

They say distance makes the heart grow fonder, but you had truly doubted that as time went on, keeping you apart, letters and phone calls replacing all those nights you had spent curled up in one another’s arms. But there was a passion that was shown so clearly in the way his lips moved against yours, a longing in his gentle touches that gingerly moved against your sides, almost uncertain and shy as he had been so long ago. Perhaps it wasn’t that distance made the heart fonder, perhaps it simply reminded you just how much you needed one another.

Desperation and desire fuelled your actions, as he finally gave in to the longing he felt, pushing you back until your hand reached out against the desk to help your stance. You barely heard the clattering of the tea cup crashing to the floor, distracted by the feel of his thumb running over your hip, drawing light patterns against the thin fabric of your dress. With your own hand coming up to clench at his hair, pulling him impossibly closer, it was easy to lose yourself to the feeling of him pressed against you.

A knock on the door should have caught your attention, but it wasn’t until you heard the Sergeant’s voice calling through the locked door that you finally pulled apart, albeit reluctantly.

“Sir?” Goodfellow called out uncertainly, wary to interrupt whatever private ‘conversation’ it was the inspector was supposedly having with a so-called old friend. “Is everything alright?”

Your breath was coming out in short huffs as you caught the irritated look in his gaze. Interruptions were not welcome at the best of times, but after so long apart, it was practically excruciating. With a glance about the room, taking in the mess of papers that had landed on the floor along with the shards of fine china from the now destroyed teacup, you couldn’t help but laugh, especially when Sullivan hung his head in an attempt to calm himself before he dared to reply.

“It’s fine,” he responded gruffly, jaw clenching as he stared at the locked door, willing the sergeant to leave. But he had no such luck.

“It’s just-” Goodfellow spoke once more, reluctant to finish the sentence. Clearing his throat he tried again. “It’s just, Father Brown is here to see you, says he has information about the case.”

The sigh that came from Sullivan was clearly audible, even through the locked door, and had you laughing once more; his quick glance of irritation at your reaction only adding to your amusement.

“You might want to give it a minute,” you suggested quietly, gesturing to the mess that surrounded you with a nod of your head. Another sigh, softer this time, resigned and tired, and he called out to Goodfellow, saying he’d be out in a moment.

With a sympathetic smile, equally annoyed to have been interrupted, you hopped down from your spot on the desk, righting your dress as you did so. “Come on,” you spoke softly, running the tips of your fingers gently over his clenched fist, distracting him ever so slightly from his anger. “We better clean this up, I don’t really need everyone thinking I’m corrupting their dear inspector, now, do I?”

A small chortle of laughter was all the response he offered, but with a small smile remaining on his lips, you counted it as something of a win as you began to pick up the scattered papers with his help. It hardly took a moment to right the room, although you were certain your sorting of the file was anything but accurate, and suddenly your moment was over. Reality called from the other side of the doorway, he’d be back at work and you’d be left to settle in to the small bed and breakfast you were planning on staying in for the near future, and your short escape would be only a memory.

“I should go,” you sighed, checking your appearance in the mirror to make sure nothing would give away your less than proper activities with the inspector. With a final nod of approval, both confirming you looked acceptable and mentally willing yourself forwards, you moved towards the door.

Your hand hovered over the doorknob, ready but not willing to unlock it for the priest to enter in your place. With a soft smile back at Sullivan who was watching you with a tinge of sadness in his own smile, you noticed something that seemed to cut through that melancholic feeling that had settled in the pit of your stomach.

Unlocking the door behind you, you offered him a true smile, barely holding back a chuckle of laughter as you did so. “Oh, and darling? You’ve got lipstick on you,” you grinned, your free hand pointing to your own lips, mirroring where the smudge of your bright red lipstick sat on his lips, before quickly darting out of the room, closing the door behind you.


End file.
